In a combat setting, a warfighter can identify an enemy target. This enemy target can be considered a threat to the warfighter and in view of this threat the warfighter can make a decision to attempt to eliminate the threat. Various weapons can be used to eliminate the threat. For example, a shrapnel grenade can be used to eliminate the threat. The shrapnel grenade can have a pin in place that stops the shrapnel grenade from activating. When the pin is pulled, a timer of the shrapnel grenade can activate unless the timer is manually paused or the pin is replaced. The warfighter can throw the shrapnel grenade and the shrapnel grenade can detonate after the timer expires. The goal can be for the timer to expire when the shrapnel grenade reaches the threat such that the threat is subjected to the shrapnel.